


Find Me (I will return)

by Neacle



Series: Find Me [1]
Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Reunions, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neacle/pseuds/Neacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that all?” She asks, cursing her harsh tone. “Because I told you to?”<br/>He stops in his tracks, and she takes it in how he stands before her. All but the colour of his skin, and this could very well be Ergo standing on this ship with her. But then his gaze turns soft and she has to look up when he steps forward again, each step matching the beat she feels in her chest."</p><p>After the destruction of Romdo, Re-l and Vincent faces their feelings towards each other, may it be anxieties, fears, or hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me (I will return)

“I thought you wouldn't return.”

She watches him tense for a moment before he looks over at her, this god-like creature who walks in the earth's shadows, standing on the top of what was once Romdo. He'd seem so calm then as they neared him, a quiet smile as Pino took his hand as well. Is he even still the same person that she got to know? Is he still...Vincent?

Now he merely stares at her, his gaze a small burn.

“You told me to find you.” He says, standing up to walk over. The cabin is empty but for them, both Pino and Kristeva having left to look for supplies.

“Is that all?” She asks, cursing her harsh tone. “Because I told you to?”

He stops in his tracks, and she takes it in how he stands before her. All but the colour of his skin, and this could very well be Ergo standing on this ship with her. But then his gaze turns soft and she has to look up when he steps forward again, each step matching the beat she feels in her chest.

“No.” He says, a gentle smile on his face. “I didn't do it because you told me to.”

The beating becomes faster the closer he gets and then she can hold out her hand and press it against his chest, stopping him again.

“Then why?” She asks, her head turned down, refusing to meet his gaze, the burning only quickening the beating. “I was destined to kill you, my only purpose for existing and I refused. That's the only reason you were drawn to me...”

“Re-l...”

“You remember everything, right?” She cuts him off. “Enough to remember Monad. You can't possibly say that you still love me.”

Still facing the floor, the beating is drumming in her ears now, drowning out any sound that can possibly reach her. Except maybe one.

“But I do.” She hears him say, and as the drumming increases she can feel his hand against her face, fingers traveling down her jawline, claws...

She pushes away from him and looks up, her eyes meeting his, all white yet capable of showing such warmth, and sadness.

“How do you know that?” She asks, her voice calm despite the constant beating of her heart. “Can you even be sure that this isn't just programmed into you, that we're drawn to each other because we had no choice.”

At first she thinks she sees him waver, an unsure feeling on his face, then he sighs and gives her a look she's come to know all too well. Even if maybe he's not aware of it himself, he clearly thinks she's being ridiculous.

She stays her ground when he steps closer, her hand limp as he takes it in his own, so much larger than hers.

“Re-l.” He says again, and then his other hand moves up to caress her face, his thumb pressing against her lips. A shiver moves down her spine and she stares at him, unable to say a word. “We had a choice. You chose not to kill me, and I chose to stay. With you.”

His voice darkens as he speaks, and her eyes flutter as she remembers the first time she saw him. Truly saw him. It seems so long ago now, yet it wasn't at all.

“Perhaps I _was_ meant to die by your hand.” He continues, his thumb slowly moving away from her mouth, the warmth from his skin lingering, burning. “But I still love you, and...even if you doubt me, I know it in my heart...my soul.”

Then he lets go of her hand and his arms fall limp by his sides, yet his eyes never leave hers, white, glass orbs that should be so cold but holds such warmth. Such hope. She snorts lightly.

“You really are a pain in my ass.” She says and before he can react, she grabs his collar to pull him down. The kiss is swift, just her lips against his, but it's enough to send another shiver down her spine when she hears him sigh, such a small and quiet sound. Then she leans back to watch his face, a range of emotions all trying to fit into one small place at once.

“So you love me too?” He asks lamely after the silence has settled, and she can't help but snort again.

“I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't.” She says, and then wince at her choice of words and the irony they hold.

He doesn't seem to catch it though, and simply smiles as his hand moves up again to cup her face.

“Then kiss me again.” He says, a claw lightly brushing against her lips. Her eyes flutter again and she grabs his hand to keep it where it is, her slow breathing touching his thumb. Then she turns her head slightly to kiss his palm, hearing a quiet hum emit from his throat. She can't help but smirk to herself when his other hand cups her face as well.

“Again.” He murmurs, and she closes her eyes and kisses his other palm, her mouth remaining there for a moment, breathing him in. It's so surreal, she thinks, that a creature such as him could smell and feel just like any other. And yet he is like any other, but also not. Human, and proxy. Vincent... _and_ Ergo?

“You're very bossy all of a sudden.” She comments, her eyes moving up to meet his.

“I'm taking what I can.” He smiles. “I'm sure you'll put me in my place soon enough.”

She actually chuckles at that, a short but heartfelt sound. Then her own hand moves up his chest to grab his collar again, but she stops in her advancements when she feels the beating against her fingers. The drumming of his heart, the exact same pace as her own. Her hand stays there for a while, and he shows no indication of interrupting her, his hands staying pressed against her cheeks, thumbs now and again brushing against her skin. For a while they simply stand there, hand against heart, listening, feeling.

Then she smiles faintly and lets her hand drop.

“So kiss me then.” She says, and his hands cupping her face tense up for a bit, his eyes wide as he looks down at her. Then his hold turns gentle and he leans down until she can feel his breath against her forehead. Her cheek. Her chin. She's about to open her mouth and ask what he's doing when she feels his lips against her throat and suddenly she lets out a quiet gasp.

He looks up at her, the tenderness in which he regards her awakening a sleeping burn in her core.

“Again.” She whispers, mimicking his own earlier plea.

He simply smiles at that, a low hum on his lips as his hands move from her face to run through her hair, letting it down as he does so.

“What are you-” She begins, but another small gasp escapes her when he kisses her jawline, his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

“I'll help you put it up later.” Is all he says before he's pressing his lips against her jaw one more time, and she's perfectly fine with that. More than fine, she should say. Especially when his arms move down to encircle her waist, finally kissing her lips, and her heart thuds strong in her ears as she tastes him.

The beating only grows stronger, and then she slowly closes her eyes and opens her mouth, wanting more than what he currently offers. He's not prepared for that. Before she knows it, he tenses and straightens up in a flash, ultimately banging his head against the ceiling of the ship. His added height is something that has both pros and cons. She simply laughs at his dumbfound expression and then grabs his cloak to pull him down once more.

“Don't reject me this time.” She says.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, before he kisses her again.

Then she tries one more time, and all he can do is moan.

It's surprisingly easy, she thinks, to be with him. At first she thought it would be different, that _he_ would be different, now so aware of what he is and what awaits. But even as she watches in fascination as his skin suddenly turns dark, the soft gasp he lets out when she drags her hand through his hair is so endearingly Vincent that she can only smile as she gently pulls back to catch her breath. 

He doesn't seem so keen to let her get too far away though, and cups her face to bring their foreheads together. Bringing his thumb to her mouth again, he closes his eyes to sigh.

“I don't want to stop...” He rumbles, quickly kissing her one more time before leaning back. 

“Then don't.” She breathes, heart beating strong and her face most likely red and flushed. At least his is, the now grey skin a few shades darker. 

“What about the others? Pino could return any-”

He's interrupted by a kiss on her part this time, and he can't do much else but groan as she slowly takes him with her, backing away towards the cot.

“So lock the door.” She mumbles when they break away for air again. “Kristeva should be able to pick up the signs, right?” 

She sits down on the bed and tugs on his cloak, indicating for him to join her. He's not budging at first, merely standing there with an uncertain expression on his face. Then he sighs and sits down beside her, the low ceiling making him have to hunch. He'd hit his head before from time to time, but this...She smiles fondly to herself before she looks at him again. In this angle they're almost face to face, which she declares to be so much easier for what she hopes will follow.

“Your hands.” She says, holding out her own. Blinking a few times, he does what she requests, resting one hand in her upturned palm. She lets it lay there for a moment, while he simply observes her, one brow slightly raised. Then she slowly turns it over, pulling off the glove as she does so. It occurs to her that she's never truly seen his hands before, always covered up or otherwise out of her reach to be payed much attention to anyway. Now she runs her thumbs over his knuckles, gently tracing his long fingers, carefully prodding his claws with her fingertips. 

“Are you able to change back?” She asks, and when he tenses up, his hand slightly retreating and fingers curling up, she realises that maybe she's chosen the wrong words.

“Do you want me to?” He asks, his voice a low murmur. “Are you scared?” 

“No.” She runs her fingers over his palm, making him open it up again. “I didn't mean it like that. Just wondered if you could.”

“I can.” He shrugs, before carefully asking again. “Do you want me to?” 

She merely lets out a small sound at that, something between a scoff and a giggle.

“I said no.” She says, and brings up his hand to her lips. Meeting his gaze, a small smirk starts to grow. “Now your other one.” 

Without any questions asked, he immediately holds out his remaining hand, and this time she doesn't waste any effort in examining it, merely pulling off the glove and then kissing his claws on that one as well. While she's tracing his fingertips, she observes him behind hooded eyes, fascinated by this individual before her. So changed yet not at all when it comes to her. Still a bit awkward, and maybe outright shy. A strangely endearing characteristic, she muses, and then moves her lips to his wrist. Feeling his pulse beating strongly there, she slowly moves on until his arm disappears under the heavy cloak.

For a moment she wonders if there actually is something under there at all. These clothes that seems to be a part of him, disappearing and reappearing with but a thought. Perhaps there is only blackness and void to be found there, an emptiness to drown in if she reaches far enough.

“Re-l?” He asks, snapping her out of her pondering. Looking up at his concerned face, she realises that she must have sat there for a while, simply hovering over his arms. 

“Sorry.” She mumbles, a little embarrassed by her suddenly drifting off like that.

“Are you alright?” He asks, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers.

“Yes.” She scoffs, but gives him a small smile. “Just silly thoughts.”

Then she kisses him again to stop any potential further questions, and he gladly follows suit. He seems perfectly fine with letting her lead, and she decides to use it to her advantage in whatever way she can.

With his lips still pressed to hers, she gently puts her hands against his shoulders and pushes.

“Lie down?” She manages to ask between breaths and then she feels them both slowly falling until he's on his back, an unreadable expression on his face. Perhaps slight chock, or maybe even shyness. Such a strange thing to observe, she thinks. 

Then he carefully reaches up to run his hand down her cheek, his claws hovering over her skin as they travel down her jaw, neck, chest...and perhaps he's not shy at all. Perhaps he knows exactly what he's doing to her, and thrills in it.

“I think...” He rumbles, making her gulp the way he looks at her. “...that I'll ruin your clothes if I try anything...” 

She blinks, stunned for a moment trying to understand what he means when he then runs his fingers down her shirt. Ah, of course.

“I'll have you look as I undress then.” She murmurs, and is rewarded with a tiny sound she's never heard him utter before. She finds that she likes it. A lot. 

“By...by all means.” He stutters, but the tiny smile he gives her as he lays back on the pillow quickly shows that he's far more comfortable than he seems. 

“You first.” She fires back and presses her hand against his chest again, her fingers burrowing into the folds of red cloth. 

He sits up with a quiet hum and pulls the cape over his head in one move. He must be eager, she thinks, not that she can blame him. Once the garment is on the floor, she allows herself the privilege of looking him over. With only the pants and boots left, she feels a rush through her body that turns her slightly weak in the knees. She's seen bare breasted men before, it's not like she's a shy first timer. But seeing him like this, so Vincent and yet so not, laying before her. Vulnerable, trusting, waiting.

No one has ever made her feel like this. Then again, Vincent isn't just 'no one'.

“Don't move.” She whispers as she bends down and lifts one of his feet into her lap. He simply nods and remains silent. With one firm tug the shoe falls to the floor and her carefully put together mask of cool and calm quickly breaks into a fit of giggles when she sees his foot. Of course he has a hole in his sock. Not just one, but all of his toes are peeking forth, his nails now long claws just as his fingers.

Perhaps that was cause to the hole in the first place.

“Re-l?” He carefully asks, looking up with a raised brow.

“It's nothing.” She smiles and pulls off the sock before she picks up his other foot as well.

While she does so, he runs his hands where he can reach. Her knee, her thigh, anywhere. With a shaky huff, she decides that it isn't enough and drops his foot to remove her tie and vest. He immediately stops and looks up at her, his eyes very bad at hiding his anticipation. She doesn't really understand what the big fuss is about, he's seen her plenty of times before in nothing but her underwear.

But perhaps it isn't about that per se, she contemplates as she slowly unbuttons her shirt. Maybe it's the act itself. What it means.

She's never undressed faster in her life. The quick and animated movements which she has done a thousand times before helps her to forget her shyness. In no time at all, both her shirt and bra is off, and when she looks down at Vincent again, it appears that he wasn't prepared for her speed and determination at all. She huffs again and runs her fingers through her hair in a nervous fashion.

“Now we're evenly matched.” She reasons, casting a glance at his naked chest and pants.

“So I see.” He smiles, his hands once again busy with her legs and hips.

Carefully, she retaliates by running her own hand down his throat and breast, her fingertips hovering over his stomach. Watching her hand over his body has her stopping for a moment, her pale skin against his ashen grey having her realise once and for all what she's about to do. He isn't human. This otherworldly being in front of her isn't human. She swallows and pushes those poisonous thoughts aside, because really...who is she to dictate anything at all in this world which they find themselves in. When one thinks about it, is she really human herself?

With one firm, mental shake, she looks down at him once more, this time with only warmth and adoration in her eyes. He answers in kind, and with a tug in her chest, she sees the same feelings there.

Her heart immediately speeds up again and with the drumming in her ears the only sound she can hear, she slowly sinks down into his waiting embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Casually writing a five pages long fic from an anime that isn't even thaaaaaat well known, hahaha
> 
> Seriously tho, more people need to watch it, it was amazing ;_; That it immediately made me want to write fanfiction should tell you something
> 
> Also, I named it only "Find Me" at first, since that it was Re-l tells Vincent to do in the final ep, but then I watched the japanese version and she says "I will return"....Which might explain why Vincent is just casually hanging out on that spire waiting for them to come and get him ^^' Seriously, some dubs should have better...well, dub >_> So in the end, I named it after both versions
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! I had really fun writing it!


End file.
